osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Music cape
The music cape is obtained by players who have unlocked all non-holiday music tracks. It is obtained along with the music hood, and can be purchased from Olaf the Bard in Rellekka for 99,000 coins. Along with the purchase of the cape and hood, players will also unlock the Air Guitar emote. The cape grants unlimited teleports to Falo the Bard. This is especially convenient for players doing master clue scrolls. In order for players to trim the music cape, players are required to unlock all music tracks, including holiday event tracks. In addition, players are required to complete all the Achievement Diaries. After meeting the requirements, players can right-click on the cape and select the Trim option. Requirements emote.]] A list of all music tracks and locations can be found here. Skills needed * Slayer to be eligible for a gargoyle task for a chance to obtain the brittle key, in order to gain access to the Grotesque Guardians (cannot be boosted) * Hitpoints to enter the Zamorak camp in the God Wars Dungeon (cannot be boosted). * Agility to enter the Saradomin camp, as well as a rope to access the area (cannot be boosted). * Thieving to enter all of the different seasonal gardens in the Sorceress's Garden minigame. * Mining and the Museum Camp built to access the Volcanic Mine to unlock Lava is Mine. Items needed *A champion's scroll to unlock Victory is Mine inside the Champions' Challenge Arena. *A dark totem to unlock Darkly Altared inside Skotizo's lair beneath the Catacombs of Kourend. *A mossy key to unlock Roots and Flutes inside Bryophyta's lair. *A Hespori seed to unlock A Thorn in My Side inside the Hespori cave. *A fire cape to unlock the Mor Ul Rek track (this will not consume the cape). Secondly, a fire cape must be sacrificed in order to take on the Inferno, which unlocks the Inferno track. Miscellaneous *Reach the Great Olm in the Chambers of Xeric to unlock Fire in the Deep. *Reach Verzik Vitur's treasure vault in the Theatre of Blood to unlock The Curtain Closes. Players are not required to participate in the raid, and may spectate a raid to unlock all of the music associated with the Theatre of Blood. *A large majority of quests completed as they have unique music tracks during their respective quest and unlock more areas with unique music. The music tracks for Armadyl and Bandos can be unlocked without entering the room, and therefore the levels required for those are not needed. The following tracks are not required to unlock the music cape: *Bunny's Sugar Rush *Diango's Little Helpers *Dies Irae *Easter Jig *Funny Bunnies *Grimly Fiendish *High Spirits *Jungle Bells *Jungle Island Xmas *Land of Snow *Nox Irae *Sea Shanty Xmas *Winter Funfair Concept art Music cape work-in-progress.png|Pre-release work-in-progress model of the music cape Music cape concept.png|Various music cape designs presented to players for voting Trivia *Unlike other capes of accomplishment, the music cape's emote is not performed with the skillcape emote, and thus does not require the cape to be worn to perform its emote. *Upon release, the front patch of colour on the untrimmed cape was tan coloured. This was fixed to be white in an update on 11 October 2018. Category:Old School-exclusive content